Hate That I Love You
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Bloo is feeling fuuny these past five days. What is causing her to act this way? Better yet, who? BlooxBendy


**A/N: Yes, this is a Bendy and Bloo fanfic and I'm not ashamed to call myself a fan of them**

**I even got a name for them..Bloody..I don't know.**

**Bloofemm and humanform**

* * *

Bloo let out a sigh of frustration. It was the same problem. The problem that keeps haunting her until she dies.

But it wasn't a thing. Though, they're imaginary.

It's actually a friend.

But she couldn't consider this one a friend.

This imaginary friend came to the Foster Home a long time ago. February 4, 2010 to be exact. The parents of the child was livid as they explain to Mr. Harriman and Frankie that they couldn't take the his troublemaking anymore. Frankie told them that it couldn't be him because some children blame their imaginary friends, make them the scapegoat. Furious, the parents left the house with the child trying to bear his sadness. The friend tries to explain in his own words that they were lying and that he didn't cause any trouble. And they believe him.

But he did cause trouble.

Breaking a vase to eating chips leaving crumbs on the floor, touching the cake, getting Wilt's shoes all muddy, and writing Bloo's name on the wall with a permanent marker. She acts up but at least she's honest. He was someone that could use a good kick in the ass. He's-

"Bendy.." she growled in a hoarse voice slowly like it was a curse word that should never be spoken. Bendy was the reason she was acting this way. She didn't know why. It just happened. It's not just a crush.

It's love.

God…why?

Why did it have to be him?

This arrogant, immature bastard. If only that plan she made success, but it didn't

_Flashback_

_People gather around the destroyed house as the police came. The imaginary friends, Mr. Harriman, Frankie, Bendy, Bloo, and Mac stood on the wet grass. Madam Foster was talking to the one of the policeman as Mr. Harriman and Frankie glared at Bloo. "B-but you don't understand-" Bloo tries to explain, but Frankie cut her off. "No, Bloo you and the guys have been nothing but disrespectful and troublesome today. How in the world do you think we have the money to rebuild the damage you made?" Mr. Harriman just stood there with a grim look on his face. Bloo had a face of despair._

_Maybe she took it too far on this plan._

_"And I think you own someone an apology."_

_A what?_

_Frankie gently pushes Bendy towards Bloo, who has a towel around his damp body. He had a solemn look on his face._

_Apology to him? You must have lost your whole damn mind!_

_There was silence for a moment before Frankie growled out a warnful, "Bloo..!" Then after a few glups, Bloo gritted out a, "I'm sorry, Bendy."_

_Bendy just stared at her. His solemn look soon turns into a grin in slow motion. He leans towards her and whisper in her ear ever so softly, "You probably shouldn't tell them you did it, darling." Then move away from her. "Come Frankie, Madam Foster has asked us to join the questioning," Mr. Harriman told her and he, her and Bendy went with the officer._

_Bloo just stand there with the imaginary friends_.

_Mac came up to her with a look of_ disappointment._ "Bloo, that was horrible what you did to him," He began. "And the house, how do you think-"_

_"Shut up, Mac."_

_The way she said it was cold._

_She turned to him and snarled, "You don't even know the beginning of the story." Then stomp away from to be anywhere but here._

She was grounded until the end of the year.

That little sneaky son of a bitch just flirted with her in front of them. After the house was rebuild, Bendy was more normal this time. He did least pranks than usual. He especially didn't do anything to her.

"Bloo! Dinner time!"

Oh goody, dinner.

Bloo jump out of her bed and shuffled to the dinner hall.

They all sat with their plates filled with mashed potatoes, peas, and chicken. And surprise surpise…Bendy was next to her favorite seat. Wilt notices her and smiled, "Hey, Bloo!"

"Hi, Wilt," she said flatly. She didn't mean to act this way. But he made her this way.

She went to her seat and sit.

Next to him.

Bendy was quietly eating his peas. His eyes looking bored. Bloo couldn't help but blush. He looks so handsome. And his eyes are yellow mysterious and haunting, like if you look in them you will become hypnotize of the sun colored eyes.

His neck length spiked golden hair glowing in the process. She was in too much of a daze because Bendy turned to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me?"

That must of snap Bloo back to reality because she was shaking in fear. He saw her staring at her. What can she do? Can she lie? Of course she can.

"Umm.." she begin to speak. "You...uhh...got something on your sweater."

Bendy look at her with perplex. Bloo reach for his shirt and pluck the imaginary prick off it then turned away.

The look never disappeared from his face as he shook his head and eat his food. Bloo flush a whole shade of red._ "Oh, god,"_ she thought. _"I just made a fool of myself."_

Then for a few seconds she rises from her chair and announces, "I'm going to bed, now."

Madam Foster looked surprise. "But you just didn't eat anything!"

"I'm just not that hungry."

Bloo advance herself out of the diner hall in a flash. Wilt looked at Coco and Eduardo with concern. It has been five days this week. She didn't eat; go outside, was always jittery, and never act like her usual self. It's like someone just took over her body turned her into a different person. Something was wrong with her.

And they aren't the only ones that think that.

* * *

Bloo was in her room. In the dark. All alone. She wanted to be alone. For what just happened. Jesus, she never thought a boy could do this kind of thing to a girl. It's just Bendy. So why was she acting like…like…a pitiful, desparted Berry.

"The way he looked at me," she muttered. "He wouldn't be with me even if his life depended on it." It was true, even though he didn't blame her for his shenanigans, that don't mean he likes her. He'll probably sneer at her and say, "Me? Be with You? Ha, I would sale my soul to Satan than be with you."

Yep, that would happen.

Soon she felt tears forming and now breathing rather quickly. A sob escaped her mouth. Then finally. After days of sealing this emotions in.

She cried.

She let her pillow get soak. Her body jerking after sob after sob.

"What's wrong, dearie?"

That voice made Bloo bolt out of her bed and slam face first on the floor. Madam Foster rush to her aid in need. "Oh my," she gasp. "I'm sorry I scared you, dearie. I just heard you crying and wanted to see if you are alright."

She heard her crying? Crap.

Madam Foster continues, "Oh sweet mother of pearl, you look a mess! Come with me to my room."

Sniffing a little, Bloo reach for a hand, which was gladly accepted and toddled to the matriarch's room.

"Thank you," whispered Bloo as Madam Foster gave her a cup of tea. She was in a cozy chair with a pattern of blue and purple.

Madam Foster sat in her own chair and drink some of her tea before specking, "So, dearie why were you crying?"

Bloo gulped. She knew that Madam Foster would ask her that.

"W-Well," she stammer, "I-I like this b-b-boy.."

"Uh huh,"

"And h-he came here a long time ago…"

"Okay,"

"He would get me and my friends in trouble,"

"Go on,"

"And now because of that I'm starting to like him!"

Silence.

"It's Bendy, ain't it?"

Bloo nearly fall out of her chair. "E-excuse me!" she cried. "It was pretty easy to answer," Madam Foster replied. "I notice that you always look at him and the way you act at dinner time was interesting."

"Madam Foster," Bloo started, "pardon for my language, but my life has been hell because of him."

Madam Foster nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me how you two met?"

"When I first meet him I was playing a video game with Coco. Wilt and Eduardo was cheering one of us on. Then Bendy came over the TV and smash a vase. I yelled at him for what he did and Frankie and Mr. Harriman came to see what's up. I told him that he broke the vase and he just lied and they believe him! And treat him like he was some angel and treat us like we're demons from the underworld." She pause for a moment before continuing, "After the incident with the house, he start the pranking and the blaming and the fake crying all over again, but he didn't prank me…all he did was give me a smile but not in an evil way."

Bloo sigh for the fortieth time today. "But I think he just flirting, he would never be interested like me."

"Watch your mouth, girl!"

Bloo's head snap at that outburst. Madam Foster looks shapely at her. "Blooegard Q. Kazoo, I never thought I be so ashamed. You can't submit and not tell him, you got to pick the towel up and tell the boy how you feel. Tell him that you like him."

Bloo stared at Madam Foster with glistered eyes.

Maybe she's right.

Maybe she could tell Bendy!

Maybe they could be together!

She just needed to pick up the towel whatever that means.

See, this is why she loves Frankie and Madam Foster. She was a mother to all while Frankie is the big sister.

"Your right, Madam Foster," Bloo stated. "There can be a chance." Then she stood up. "I'll pick up my towel and Bendy that I lo- I mean like him!" She covered up the word she was about to say.

She runs out of Madam Foster's room. The matriarch looks at Bloo's cup.

"She didn't drink her tea."

* * *

"There he is," Bloo breathe.

There was Bendy indeed. Laying on the couch, watching Child's Play. She just stood there. Looking at him. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Then walk to her destiny.

The sound of Aunt Maggie scream as she falls to her death was loud enough to quiet her footsteps. Once she got close to him her chest becomes tightened. Then she tries to speck, "H-hi Bendy."

He didn't answer her. She tried again, "Hi, Bendy."

He turn his head to look at her and sneered, "Whatdaya want, squirt?"

Bloo tries to suck in the anger at that comment. No, no, she can get mad at him after she finishes this predicament.

"Umm…can you go outside with me? It's real warm out, a great day to spend."

"No," Bendy said all too quick. "I'm watching-HEY!"

Bendy find himself begin pulled out the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! DAMNITT LET ME GO! NOW!"

He was kicking, squirming, and shouting until they were at the large door.

Bendy stop what he was doing and sighed in annoyance. "Okay, I'll go."

"YAY!"

They went to Ice Cream Meltdown and had a jumbo banana scooper. Then went to an arcade to play some video games. Finally they settled down in a park. They were on the swings, rocking back on forth.

_"This is it,"_ Bloo thought, _"this is the time I express my true feeling to him."_

She turns to Bendy with eyes filled with hope. "Bendy?"

"Yeah," he responds. She begins to feel sweaty. Her heart pound so hard that it was threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Bendy..I-well-um…we had known each other for so long that-I-"

"Oh good god," Bendy growled. "Spit it out, woman!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

Everything went dead silence.

Bendy and Bloo just stared at each other will surprise expressions. Yellow and blue locked together.

Then Bloo broke the silence by saying, "You don't have to like me back," she bow her head. "It's cool if you don't feel the same w-"

"Hehehehe..."

Laughter?

Bloo raise her head and saw Bendy grinned and chuckling that soon turn into laughter. His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Why was he laughing? Why at her? She shook her head in disgust and anger. She knew this kind of thing would happen. God she felt like a total fool to think that Bendy. The asshole. The cold-hearted dick. Would be with her.

"It's not funny, Bendy," she growled as she gives him an ominous stare. Bendy kept on laughing until he hit the ground back first.

Tears begin to return to as she stood up and seethe, "I SAID IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO LAUGH AT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! YOU WILL AND ALWAYS BE A ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW? YOU CAN BURN IN-"

"It was so obvious."

Bloo stop her screaming to look at Bendy. He had a look of amusement as he got up. "Look," he begin, "I was laughing because it took you, what? So long to tell me this? You could've told me."

"HUH?" was Bloo answer.

Giggling, Bendy step close to her. Bloo now find it hard to breathe all over again. Her cheeks burning bright red. Sweating like a fat guy on a hot Sunday.

They were now too close that Bloo was on the edge of fainting. Bendy then twirl her blue hair in his fingers.

He leans towards her face.

And whisper, "So cute when you blush. So little and naïve. That's why I love you."

Then kiss her.

It was anything Bloo ever dreamt of.

To be here.

Having her first kiss.

With BENDY!

He tastes like root beer and ButterFingers. She leans in to deepen the kiss. Bendy wrap her arms around her waist while she got hers around his neck. When she opens her mouth it gave him the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. It took her by surprise at his attack but gave in.

Their tongue battling for deterioration. His long tongue snaking with hers.

They finally pulled away for a breath of air. Bendy lean so that their foreheads were touching.

Bloo was blushing and panting. She glare at him then said, "_I hate that I love you."_

Bendy chuckled before agreeing, "Me too, babe, me too."

* * *

**Boom bitches. R&R**


End file.
